Just A Dream
by Brenda -The One And Only Me
Summary: Sora sat on the shoreline looking at the stars thinking. Him…always him. He tried to focus on the beauty of the night, but he still thought. Him…always him...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts! If I did, do you think I would actually be writing fan fiction? I'd be writing YOU guys a new game! Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Pairing: SORA RIKU ALL THE WAY! xD**

**Sora sat on the shoreline looking at the stars thinking. **

_**Him…always him.**_

**He tried to focus on the beauty of the night, but he still thought.**

_**Him…always him.**_

**Sighing, he got up and walked to the place he had last saw _him_. Sitting down once more, he took off his shoes and then his shirt, wanting to take a midnight dip. Swimming out about ten feet, he stopped and saw a silver rock, glowing in the moonlight. Picking it up, he put it in his pocket. He swam for a little while, but then felt cold, so he got out and didn't even bother to re-dress. Picking up his clothing and shoes, he headed to his house. He walked slowly, and thought about _him_.**

**_Him always him._ **

**He walked a little faster once he saw his house. The one he had once shared with _him_. Putting the silver rock in his garden, he walked in his house. He took of his wet clothing and tossed it in the basket laying by the bathroom door. Jumping on his bed, he slipped under the covers and thought again.**

_**Him always him.**_

**For a moment he thought that he might go mad. No matter what he did all he thought about was _him_. Try as he might, he had no luck thinking of other things. Getting up due to the fact that he could not sleep, he turned on the T.V. and flipped the channel. Looking at the screen the show that was on was _his_ favourite. Tossing the remote as hard as he could at the T.V. with anger, he watched as the screen shatter and sparks fly. Getting up, he went to read a book. Grabbing a random book, he opened it. It was _his _favourite book. Opening a drawer closest to him, he crammed the book in, not wanting anything to remind him of _him_. Everything though, reminded Sora of _him_. Growling in frustration, he slammed his fist upon the table, cracking a spot on his hand. Walking slowly to the bathroom, he took some toilet paper and dabbed it on the gash. After the blood stopped flowing to rapidly, he wrapped a cloth around his hand. Blood appearing on the cloth just a little, Sora closed his eyes. Picturing _him_. **

**:Flash back:**

_**Sora ran towards his best friend, lover, and world. Tears in his eye's he looked him strait in the eye.**_

"_**Why do you have to go?"**_

"_**I have a job to do, though I would prefer not to, I have to, just like you had to save the worlds from the heartless."**_

"_**But why now? After we both told each other how we felt, you get a mission to do! Why do things like this always happen to me? The ones I love the most end up leaving!"**_

_**Sora looked up into his eyes.**_

"_**Please, don't go…"**_

"_**I have to Sora."**_

"_**Then, all I have to say is this, I love you, more and more each day, and you want to know what I think about the most? You. I just want you to know that no matter what I will always love you. Always."**_

_**Reaching up, he placed a soft kiss on his lips.**_

"_**I know that, and I love you to. I will be back, maybe not tomorrow, and maybe not next month, but one day, I will return, hoping that I didn't lose you to another."**_

"_**Never." was all that Sora said.**_

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**I will only if you promise to return."**_

"_**I promise, but if I were to pass on, I will have a letter sent tell you so.."**_

"_**May I never receive such a letter."**_

"_**I agree."**_

_**After a quick kiss on the lips, he watched as he disappeared in the door leading to the world of pure light.**_

**:End Of Flash Back:**

**Sora, tired and his hand throbbing, walked out to his bed. Already fully undressed he slipped under the covers once again.**

_**Walking down the road, Sora sees the mail-man. Seeing the mail-man walking towards him, he picks up his pace.**_

"_**Sora, right?"**_

"_**Yep."**_

_**The mail-man stuck his hand in the bag, and searched.**_

"_**Ah, here we go."**_

_**Taking out a letter, he gives it to Sora. Saying thank you, he heads off to his house, deciding not to go get some ice cream. Entering the door, he kicks off his shoes and sits on his sofa. Reading the front, he sighs and opens the letter.**_

_**Dear Sora,**_

_**I am sadly sending you this letter, bearing bad news.**_

_**As he may have told you, if he were to pass, he would have a letter sent to you, letting you know that he is gone. Sadly, I am the one who has to write it to you. After defeating Maleficent, he thought the battle was over, and he could return home to you. He, however, did not know of the spell that she cast. Walking out the door of light, he collapsed, heart not beating. I wish that I wasn't telling you this, but alas, I have to.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Demyx**_

_**Sora just made out the end, having cried, soaking the paper.**_

"_**Why?!" He yelled louder then he had ever yelled before.**_

**Sora jumped out of bed, sweat all over him.**

"**Oh god…just...just a dream!" He sobbed.**

**Shaking in sobs, he got up, walking to the bathroom. He needed a shower, since he was drenched in sweat. About thirty minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sighing, he looked over to the busted T.V. and laughed, knowing fully well he was going to buy a new one tomorrow. Looking at the clock, he sighed once again. 4:30 AM and he was now, not tired, afraid to sleep. Leaning against the door frame, he stared at the floor. **

"**Will you ever return, it's been almost two years…"**

**Walking over to his bed, he sat on top of the covers, still in the red towel, not noticing that he was talking out loud.**

"**I miss you so much, and for some reason I think that my dream will…I cant say it."**

**A few tears ran down his face as he continued.**

"**I do hope your alright, god I feel so stupid talking out loud, but I just cant help it."**

**Still silently crying, he put his face in his hands. What came next he didn't expect.**

"**Sora, don't cry, I'm right here!"**

**Sora looked up to see the silver haired man, and those aqua eyes he hadn't seen for so long. Blinking, he just looked at him.**

"**Sora?" he walked over.**

"**Are you okay?"**

**Sora felt tears run down his face more and more each second.**

"**Y…Ye….a…" He barely got out.**

"**I…Oh god Riku!"**

**Sora jumped off of the bed and latched onto Riku, who had a tear run down his face.**

"**I missed you so much Riku!"**

"**I missed you to Sora."**

"**I just had a dream….w...where you…I got the letter!"**

**Riku shushed Sora, telling him it was alright.**

"**It was just a dream, Sora, it was just a dream."**

**Riku pulled Sora away just a little, placing a soft kiss upon his lips.**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you to Riku."**

**Sora, though very excited to see Riku, was ready to fall asleep. Noticing this, Riku picked up Sora, and placed him on the bed. Undressing himself, he curled up on the bed with Sora, holding him like he was the only thing left he had, or like he was dreaming all of this, and didn't want to wake up.**

"**Night Sora."**

"**Night Riku."**

**Sora got up to an empty bed. Looking around the room, he saw no trace of Riku, or him being there. Tears ready to fall, he got up and ran to the bathroom. Splashing cold water onto his face, he looked into the mirror.**

"**It was just a dream you idiot!" he whispered harshly to him self.**

"**It was just a dream, Sora, it was just a dream…."**

**Just as Sora was about to smash his head of the counter, he heard a familiar voice come from the kitchen.**

"**It's about time you woke up, It's 2:55! I made lunch, come get some! Love ya!"**

**Sighing in relief, he walked out of the bathroom. A smile upon his face.**

"**It wasn't a dream after all."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Wow. I was reading stories like this, and then I just started to type, and got this. It's not funny, but I personally think, is pretty good. THAT'S UP TO YOU TO DECIDE! The review button looks PRETTY lonely! Click him, tell him a message for me, and then he wont be so lonely! WOOTNESS! **


End file.
